memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Pyramid
A pyramid is a three-dimensional geometric shape composed of four triangles connected by one point at the top and with a square for the base. The word describes not only the shape, but also the beings, buildings, objects and starships that have this shape, such as the Great Pyramid in Egypt on Earth and a Redeemer starship. Beings The non-corporeal Phaetonian crew of the were contained in 18-inch-tall glass pyramids, which were connected to voders and an antigravity propulsion system. Wires from the pyramids connected the crew to the control consoles of the starship. ( ) Ambassador Hotep of Djoser looked like a gray sculpture of a pyramid, but could manifest a mouth, ears, eyes, nose and arms when desired. ( ) One -entity manifestation was that of an eye within a pyramid. ( ) Buildings In 7700 B.C. on Heitius VII, the remaining stronghold city on the planet had three pyramids along with a host of other structures, and was covered by a protective dome. ( ) The Mayan Chichén Itzá pyramid on Earth was holographically recreated by Kukulkan in 2269 as a puzzle to solve for a landing party from the . ( ) The actual pyramid was visited by Sean Hawk in 2372 before reporting to his new post aboard the -E. ( ) The third-largest building on the Sarkassian outpost on planetoid Eris Alpha IIIa was a pyramid 1/4 mile long on each side. ( ) A 5,000-year-old pyramid on Abaris was discovered in 2270 by archeologists Elsa Hoff and Paul Hoff. It was buried, with only the top three meters exposed to the surface. By 2273 they had completely explored it and immersed themselves in the culture of the Abaris natives. ( ) In the year 2274, two pyramids were found on the surface of Zeta Reticuli II. One contained the firing mechanism for a beam capable of condensing inorganic matter. It was fired at the , causing the ship to shrink, but not the crew within. ( ) The control tower of the Cardassian Heavenward Prayer Spaceport on Bajor was a 20-story-tall pyramid. ( ) A pyramid taller than the was found on Alnath II. It was more than three million years old and used as recently as 50,000 years ago. It was the only structure left on the planet. ( ) Objects Gary Seven had a small green, pyramid paperweight on his desk, a remote interface for his Beta 6 computer. ( ) A modified Federation I-12 micro-sensor was a palm-sized translucent pyramid that could receive and transmit sounds up to 30,000 kilometers away, and could pick up strong mental images. It was turned on and off by waving a hand over the tip. ( ) Annorax kept a lock of his wife’s hair in a clear pyramid-shaped container aboard his Krenim temporal weapon ship. ( ) A three-story shrine in the Ajorra Caves in Maharashtra was made in the shape of a pyramid to honor Mount Meru in the Himalayas. ( ) Project Parity, the Thalaron radiation bomb which destroyed Romulus in the Mirror Universe in 2373, was contained in a clear pyramid with a C-170 core. ( | }}) Planets Using ancient technology, the entire planet Koa was condensed and stored in a pyramid-shaped box, then enlarged in the Mu Arae system. ( ) Notable vessels * Alpheccan ship * Borg pyramid * Independent Nation of Borg pyramid starship * Redeemer battleships and starships Appendices Notable objects * Borg power distribution nodes * Chula, a Gamma Quadrant game, board table and dice * Starfleet I-12 micro-sensor * The Kir'Shara, a one-meter-tall pyramid containing Surak’s writings * klin zha, game board for a Klingon strategy game * Containers for the non-corporeal Phaetonian crew of the * Pleenok, a logic-training tool for Vulcan children * Project Parity, a Thalaron radiation bomb * Koa pyramid box Notable buildings * Abaris buried pyramid * Alnath II pyramid * The ruins on Chi in the Delta Quadrant * Chichén Itzá, a Mayan pyramid on Earth * The Federation Embassy on Qo'noS in 2379 * The Great Pyramid at Giza * Heavenward Prayer Spaceport control tower * Heitius VII pyramids * IGI complex, a jade pyramid in Astar, the capital of Dalgren * Isis III pyramid temple of * Louvre courtyard * Nalynian pyramid, a 200-story skyscraper * Quorum Hall in Axion on Erigol * The pyramids of Ryolanov * Sarkassian outpost pyramid * State Museum of Natural History, Cardassia City * Transamerica Pyramid, San Francisco * Urwyzden Alpha capital’s spaceport main building * Zeta Reticuli II pyramids Images Transamerica Pyramid.jpg|Transamerica Pyramid TOS28-Giza-pyramids.jpg|The Great Pyramid Louvre 2257.jpg|Courtyard of the Louvre Museum ENT85-Archer-with-Kir-Shara.jpg|Kir'Shara DS910-Chula-board.jpg|Chula board TNG76-Distribution node.jpg|A Borg power distribution node TAS21-Chichen-Itza.jpg|Chichén Itzá pyramid M16-Pyramid-Exodus.jpg|Zeta Reticuli II pyramid M16-Sphinx.jpg|Zeta Reticuli II sphinx and pyramids GK21-Heitius-VII-stronghold.jpg|The pyramids of Heitius VII External link * Category:Landmarks